


Snowman

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Snowman

"This is ridiculous," Draco said, pouting. His cheeks were pink—though Harry knew it was likely from the warming charms rather than the cold—and it made him all that more kissable. 

"Almost done." Harry stuck a carrot into the snowman and stepped back. "What do you think?"

Draco's eyes widened then he started to laugh. "I don't know much about snowmen, Harry, but I do know that's not where the carrot is supposed to go."

"He's happy to see you," Harry said with a grin and pulled Draco closer. "Just like I am."

"Not in front of the snowman."


End file.
